The present invention relates to oral care implements, such as toothbrushes, having a pump for pumping an oral care fluid to a fluid outlet, and also to methods of manufacturing such oral care implements.
It is known to provide an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, with a reservoir storing an oral care fluid that is feedable to a fluid outlet at a head of the implement. One such known oral care implement has a complex pump mechanism including many separate moving parts for driving oral care fluid from a reservoir to a fluid outlet, which makes the implement expensive to manufacture and assemble. Another such known oral care implement has a bulky pump mechanism, which either makes the overall oral care implement bulky, or means there is less space inside the oral care implement for other components, such as a reservoir.
There is a need for an oral care implement having a simpler pump for pumping an oral care fluid to a fluid outlet of the implement. There also is a need for an oral care implement having a more compact pump for supplying an oral care fluid to a fluid outlet of the implement. There further is a need for an easier method of manufacturing an oral care implement having a pump.